Cermin
by Sapphire09
Summary: AU. Naruto, seorang gadis umur 15 tahun mendapatkan hadiah sebuah cermin antik dari ayahnya. Bersamaan dengan cermin itu, dia melihat gambar orang, kejadian, yang tidak asing,--Soon Be DELETED
1. ProLoGue

**Sapphire09:** Hai! Sapphy di sini!

Saya memutuskan untuk ngebuat sebuah cerita indonesia lagi (padahal yang satunyapun blom kelar.... Wuihh...)

Tapi, yah... Saya minata maap aja lebih dulu jikalau ada banyak kesalahan (EYD, dll).

So.... Now, please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER :** Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto, bukan milik saya.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**"_Pada zaman dahulu kala, jauh di beberapa puluh abad yang lalu, di tanah ini berdiri sebuah desa yang makmur__ yang bernama desa Konoha, 'Daun'. Ada yang bilang, pada saat itu teknologi mereka bisa dibilang hampir maju seperti kita. Desa tersebut dipimpin oleh seseorang yang bergelar 'Hokage'"_

"_Apa pekerjaan Hokage itu, Chichi?"_

"_Mereka melindungi desa tersebut, meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka. Pada saat itu, orang-orang yang dipilih menjadi Hokage itu adalah orang-orang yang terhebat dan terkuat dari desa itu, juga yang terbijak. Hokage yang terakhir dari desa itu adalah Hokage ke-8, yang juga merupakan Hokage yang paling diingat dan dicintai, namun juga merupakan Hokage yang namanya hilang dari dalam sejarah…."_

"_Eh? Kenapa, Chichi?"_

"_Entahlah… Mungkin karena kisahnya adalah yang paling tragis, chichi tidak tahu. Yang pasti, kematiannya membawa duka yang sangat dalam bagi semua orang. Hingga, mungkin, orang-orang yang dia tinggalkan tidak lagi sanggup untuk menyebut, bahkan untuk mengingat namanya."_

"_Kenapa Hokage itu meninggal, Chichi? Bukankah dia sangat kuat? Apa yang terjadi dengan desa itu kemudian?"_

_Ayah kemudian tersenyum simpul, namun dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku._

"_Nanti akan chichi ceritakan, Putriku. Sekarang, tidurlah. Chichi akan menceritakannya nanti, pada malam ulang-tahunmu yang ke-15," katanya sambil mengecup dahiku. Akupun kemudian cemberut._

"_Tapi kan itu masih lama, Yaah! Masih sembilan tahun lagii!" ujarku dengan nada manja. "Ceritakan lagi dong, Yah!!"_

"_Sudah, tidurlah. Sudah malam. Ibumu akan marah kalau kamu tidur lebih telat lagi," kata ayah dengan nada memperingatkan. Aku tetap cemberut, tapi aku tidak memprotes lebih jauh lagi. Aku kemudian masuk lebih dalam ke dalam selimutku dan menutup mataku, tapi kemudian aku mengintip sedikit untuk melihat ayahku.._

_Mata biru ayahku yang cemerlang menatap balik mataku yang sebiru miliknya. Rambutnya yang pirang jabrik terlihat bercahaya disinari bulan yang menembus jendela kamarku. Dia kemudian mengelus rambutku yang panjang sebahu dan sama pirangnya seperti rambutnya dengan lembut sebelum dia mengecup pipiku yang dihiasi tanda lahir yang berbentuk tiga garis vertical menyusun kebawah, sehingga terlihat seperti kumis kucing._

"_Selamat tidur, Naruto," ucapnya padaku sebelum mataku akhirnya tertutup dan akupun tertidur._

* * *

**_Glossary:_**

_Chichi : _Ayah

* * *

**Sapphire09 : **nii chapter cuma sekadar prologue doang, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo tulisannya pake italics. Chapter pertamanya dah ngga', kok!

'tuk chapter ini, ga review ga papa. Tapi, klo mau komentar, silakan aja! Diterima kok!


	2. I: Cermin Api

**Sapphire09:** Chapter pertama !!

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei....

* * *

**I. Cermin Api**

**

* * *

**

"_Perbuatan yang tidak lagi bisa kutarik... Akan kubayar semuanya, meskipun harus kutukar dengan hidupku."_

_

* * *

_

"Cermin?"

Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku dari cermin berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter 40 cm yang ada di tanganku ke muka wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut merah lurus yang sepanjang pinggulnya dan memiliki mata berwarna biru. Dia adalah ibuku, namanya Namikaze Kushina. Aku kemudian menatap ibuku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ibuku kemudian tersenyum.

"Itu hadiah dari ayahmu. Besok ulang-tahunmu, bukan?" katanya. Wajahku seketika menjadi cerah. "Dari Chichi!? Benarkah!?" ujarku tak percaya. Ibu kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Iya, benar."

Aku kemudian mengamati cermin bundar yang ada di tanganku. Cermin itu sangat bersih dan aku bisa melihat bayanganku dengan sangat jelas. Mataku yang biru, rambut pirangku yang panjang, tanda lahirku.... Semuanya terlihat sangat jelas, seolah olah yang kulihat bukan bayangan, tapi orang sebenarnya. Figura cermin tersebut berwarna merah gelap dan ukiran-ukiran indah menghiasi permukaan kayunya.

"Eh? Bentuk ini…," kataku dengan perlahan saat aku menemukan sebuah ukiran yang terletak di bagian atas cermin. Bentuknya seperti lambang…

"Konoha…" tanpa sadar kuucapkan. "Eh? Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya ibuku. Nampaknya dia mendengar apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kuucapkan barusan.

"Hah? Apa?" tanyaku balik. Ibuku kemudian melihatku penuh tanda tanya sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Akan kutaruh cermin ini di kamarku dulu ya, Kaa-san," ujarku seraya berdiri dan menggenggam cermin hadiahku dengan kedua tangan sebelum pergi menuju kamarku di lantai atas.

Setelah sampai, aku meletakkan cermin hadiah Chichi tersebut di atas meja. Aku menatap bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin itu sambil tersenyum. Aku kemudian mendekatkan jariku untuk mengusap permukaan cermin tersebut. Sebelum aku bisa menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba saja bayanganku menghilang dan digantikan oleh pemandangan yang aneh.

Gadis dengan rambut pink... yang sedang memegang sesuatu yang nampak seperti pisau....

Cowok yang memiliki mata berwarna merah, dengan tiga koma hitam mengelilingi pupilnya... nampak terkejut....

Darah dimana-mana... di semua tempat....

Wajah-wajah yang sedih, menyesal.... Marah.

Lautan api.... Membakar semuanya menjadi abu....

Semua gambaran itu melintas begitu saja di cermin itu. Entah bagaimana caraku menangkap semua emosi itu. Tapi,ang paling membuatku kaget, aku kemudian melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti...

Aku.

Rambut jabrik pirang yang seperti ayah, mata sebiru langit, dan yang paling mengena adalah tanda berbentuk tiga garis berjejer kebawah yang ada di pipinya. Dia menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku kemudian menatap matanya, yang sarat akan determinasi... untuk terus hidup.... Juga kesedihan.... yang membunuhnya dari dalam... dan...

Pengkhiatan.

Aku kemudian melihat bibirnya bergerak, seolah-olah sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mencoba membaca gerakan bibirnya, namun tetap saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

Mataku kemudian berkedip sekali, dan semua gambar itu hilang. Aku kembali menatap bayanganku sendiri, bukan anak laki-laki itu. Aku kemudian menggosok mataku.

'_... Aku mimpi kali, ya?'_ pikirku penuh tanda tanya. Aku kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku dan melirik ke arah jam dindingku.

'_Gila! Sudah jam segini!? Telat deh!'_ jeritku dalam hati. Aku kemudian menyambar tasku yang berwarna oranye yang sudah terisi dengan buku pelajaranku. Aku kemudian berlari ke lantai bawah dan menyambar sepatuku.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kaa-san!" pamitku. Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar ibuku menyahut dengan, "hati-hati di jalan!"

"Jangan kuatir!" balasku sambil berlari keluar. Kushina hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya keluar dengan sangat terburu-buru.

* * *

Di dalam kamar Naruto, cermin merah yang ada di atas meja tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya—atau aura berwarna biru tua. Aura tersebut melayang untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian membentuk bentuk yang seperti orang, dengan bentuk kepala, tangan, dan kaki, meskipun tidak terlalu jelas. Sepasang mata berwarna hitam legam kemudian terbuka, sebelum mata itu berubah merah dengan tiga koma hitam.

"Akhirnya.... Kutemukan...."

* * *

'_Plis, plis, plis...__. Semoga Iruka-sensei belum datang....,'_ doaku dalam hati sambil berlari menuju kelasku, kelas 2-1. Setelah sampai, aku tidak langsung masuk. Aku berhenti dulu untuk merapikan pakaian seragamku.

Kerah kemeja warna putihku kurapikan. Blazer hijauku yang berlengan panjang juga kurapikan, namun tetap kubiarkan tidak terkancing. Aku kemudian menepuk-nepuk rokku yang berwarna sama dengan blazerku yang panjangnya tidak sampai lutut. Jujur, aku nggak terlalu suka memakai rok, jadi aku nambahin celana pendek ketat warna hitam dibawah rokku.

Aku juga mengecek kaus kaki putihku yang tingginya mencapai betis, juga mengecek sepatuku. Aku kemudian memperbaiki rambut pirangku yang kukuncir kuda di bagian belakang. Poniku yang rada berantakan kubiarkan saja. Toh, emang dari sananya bagian poniku mirip dengan poni ayahku....

Setelah aku yakin semuanya sudah rapi, aku membuka pintu kelas, dan bernapas lega setelah melihat bahwa Iruka-sensei belum datang.

"Pagi!" sapa seorang temanku. Aku kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. Tubuhnya yang _chubby_ dan rambutnya yang rada jabrik itu sangat kukenal. "Ah, pagi juga, Chouji," salamku balik. Kemudian, ada lagi yang menepuk punggungku keras-keras. "Yo! Pagi, Naruto!!"

Aku kemudian merintih kesakitan sebelum memelototi temanku yang lain lagi, yang baru saja menepuk—nggak, kata yang lebih pantas adalah memukul punggungku. Ada tato warna merah berbentuk segitiga kebalik di kedua pipinya.

Waktu kutanya, dia hanya bilang kalau tato itu kayaknya emang dia banget, dan memang... Rasanya kalo dipake orang lain, rasanya gak bakal cocok.

"Kiba!! Sakit, tau! Ga usah keras-keras, napa!?" ujarku. Dia hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "He he he... Sori, ya."

"Semuanya, cepat duduk!" kata seseorang dari belakangku. Aku tahu suara siapa itu. Akupun menelan ludah.

'_Iruka-sensei!?'_ pikirku penuh katakutan. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, Iruka hanya menghela napas.

"Lupakan saja. Aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa kamu terlambat, _seperti biasanya_. Sekarang, cepat duduk di tempatmu," katanya dengan pasrah. Aku kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"He he he... Makasih, Sensei! Sensei baik, deh," ucapku dengan ceria, sementara Iruka hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Aku kemudian pergi menuju tempat dudukku.

Aku duduk di tempat bagian tengah. Di sekolahku, satu kelas hanya terdiri dari 30 orang, paling banyak. Tempat duduk de kelasku diatur delapan baris berjejer ke samping dan empat baris berjejer ke belakang. Meja guru terletak di arah berlawanan dari pintu masuk kelas dan di pojok depan. Aku duduk di baris keempat dari meja guru, dan baris ketiga dari depan.

Choji duduk di sebelah kananku, sementara Shikamaru, anak jenius seaentro sekolah, duduk di depannya. Di belakangku ada Kiba, dan di depanku ada Hinata, anak perempuan yang cukup pemalu yang juga temanku. Dia sangat baik dan juga lembut. Sayang, dia kurang pe-de. Padahal sebenarnya dia sangat cantik, dan, meskipun orangnya nggak sadar, lumayan banyak yang demen sama dia. Adek kelas, kakak kelas, bahkan alumni sekolah yang udah kuliah pun tetep jatuh hati sama Hinata!

Di sebelah kiri Hinata, ada anak perempuan yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Rambutnya warna _pink_ dan bermata hijau cemerlang. Seragamnya dia modifikasi sehingga bergaya anak _punk. _Dia anak baru di kelas ini, dan baru datang sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Nggak tahu kenapa, kayaknya dia gak terlalu mau bersosialisasi. Aku pernah menagkapnya melirik ke arahku terus, tapi aku pura-pura nggak tahu. Dia juga kayaknya rada _nervous _sama teman-temanku. Aku juga sudah pernah nyoba ngedeketin dia, tapi kayaknya dia nggak mau dideketin.

Tapi, aku punya perasaan kalo aku dan dia pernah ketemu sebelumnya, karena rasanya dia sangat familiar untukku. Aku hanya memikirkannya sebagai _Déja vu_.

Tempat duduk di sebelah kiriku kosong, tapi itu memang karena tempat itu ada yang punya. Temanku yang lain, yang bernama Ino, adalah pemilik tempat duduk itu. Namun, dia kena penyakit tifus sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Terakhir kujenguk, dia udah baikan, jadi kayaknya dia sudah bisa sekolah tiga hari lagi.

Ino Yamanaka adalah seorang gadis yang sangat modis dan fashionable. Gaul, cantik, dan juga anak yang nggak rebellious. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa Ino dan Sakura bisa jadi best friend yang bakal deket banget....

Huh. Aneh....

Tanpa sadar, bel tanda istirahat kemudian berbunyi dengan lantangnya. Lamunanku pun langsung buyar karenanya. Aku kemudian memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas oranyeku.

"Hei, Naruto! Mau ke kantin, gak?" tanya Kiba dari belakangku. Aku kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Nggak, deh. Lagi bokek, nih!" tolakku. Mukanya kemudian nampak kecewa. "Yaah... Kok loe gitu siih? Ayo dong! Gue traktir, deh!" bujuknya lagi. Aku kemudian menatapnya heran.

"Hah!? Loe ngetraktir gue? Tumben?" tanyaku. Mukanya kemudian jadi cemberut. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Tunggu dulu... Kok mukanya jadi merah, sih?

"Besok ultah lo, kan?" tanyanya, tetap tidak memandangku. Sialan. Kok caranya ngomong sombong gitu, sih?

Tapi kok suaranya kayak malu-malu gitu, ya?

"Ng... Iya. Trus?" tanyaku lagi. Lho, kok mukanya tambah merah lagi, sih? Apa sih maunya ni anak?

....

Hah!? Jangan-jangan....

"Kiba...," mulaiku. "Jangan-jangan kamu...."

Aku kemudian melihatnya panik sendiri. Aku perlahan mendekatkan tanganku ke wajahnya.

"Kamu lagi sakit panas, ya?" tanyaku tanpa ragu. Setelah kupegang dahinya, ternyata benar! Dia panas banget! Pantes aja dia tiba-tiba jadi baik gitu. Tapi kok kayaknya dia jadi salting gitu, ya?

"G-Gue gak sakit, kok!" ucapnya buru-buru. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan rasa khawatir.

"Yakin? Maksudku, mukamu merah banget. Telinga dan lehermu juga merah tau," kataku lagi.

"A-Aku.... AARGH!! Yaudah, deh!! Kalo elo gak mau ke kantin, gue ngajak Shino aja!" katanya seraya menarik Shino, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata, dengan paksa sebelum ngeloyor keluar kelas.

"Lha? Kok dia malah marah, sih?" ucapku heran sambil melihatnya pergi bersama Shino.

Akupun kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Cowok tuh memang misterius banget, ya?

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan Sketch Book-ku yang berukuran A4 dan mulai menghabiskan waktu istirahatku dengan menggambar, hobi yang sudah kutekuni dari SD. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari apapun selagi aku menggambar. Aku terus menunduk dan terus menggerakkan tanganku.

Kalau saja aku tidak menundukkan kepalaku, aku pasti akan bisa melihat sepasang mata hijau zamrud yang menatapku dengan penuh kesedihan dan familiaritas.

* * *

"Aku pulang!!" salamku setelah sampai di rumah. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hmm... Berarti Kaa-san lagi nggak ada di rumah....

Yah, sudahlah. Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya aku di rumah sendiri.... Haah.... Bakal bosan nih....

Aku kemudian tersentak setelah mengingat cermin hadiah dari ayah. Akupun kemudian berlari ke atas dan langsung menuju kamarku.

Langkahku terhenti sesaat sebelum aku tiba di depan pintu kamar. Aku mendengar suara gemerisik dari balik pintu kamarku.

'_Eh? Suara appan tuh? Maling ya?'_ pikirku, anehnya dengan tenang. Akupun kemudian mengendap-endap ke pintu kamarku dan membukanya perlahan.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat menemukan sebuah sosok manusia berdiri di dalam kamarku.

* * *

**Sapphire09:** So... menurut para pembaca dan para author senior yang membaca fic saya ini, nii cerita gimana?

Tentang hobi Naruto, itu juga merupakan hobi si author yang sudah nggak ketulungan. Terkadang, pas pelajaran, bukannya ngederin guru ngomong, malah sibuk nyoret-nyoret buku tulis ;p

hhehehe...


	3. II: Pertemuan Kembali

**Sapphire09:** Wah... lama sekali saya meng-updet nii cerita ya... Maklumlah.. Saya lagi konsen ke cerita saya yang laen... Hehehe... Gomen...

**Warning: **OOC-ness n' Gaje-ness...

* * *

**II. Pertemuan Kembali  
**

* * *

"_Akan terus kucari dirimu, meskipun aku harus menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu."_

* * *

Sosok itu berdiri membelakangiku. Dia memiliki rambut merah jabrik dan dia juga memakai jaket kulit hitam dan jeans biru.

"S-Siapa?" tanyaku ragu kepada sosok yang memunggungiku itu. Dari belakang, kulihat sosok itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang rasanya cukup familiar untukku.

Rasanya rambutnya jabriknya mirip dengan rambut jabrik ayahku, hanya saja rambutnya itu berwarna merah.

Setelah pertanyaanku itu terlontar dari mulutku, sosok itu kemudian mulai berbalik. Aku kemudian bisa melihat sosoknya lebih jelas.

Matanya berwarna merah dan wajahnya cukup mirip denganku, hanya saja tanpa tanda lahir, lebih maskulin, dan lebih tua. Mataku terbelalak saat menyadari siapa sosok yang ada dihadapanku itu.

"Aniki...," bisikku perlahan. Sepasang mata yang berwarna merah itu juga kemudian terbelalak kaget, sebelum bibirnya menekuk keatas, membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Narucchi!" ucapnya senang sebelum tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Naruto yang masih kaget dan memeluknya erat-erat. Naruto yang kemudian tersadar dari rasa kagetnya balik memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Kyuu-nichan!" ucapku dengan gembira dan rasa tidak percaya. Kakakku itu hanya membalasku dengan sebuah senyuman lebar sebelum melepasku.

"Ya ampun! Kakak kapan balik? Naru kira kakak bakal di Suna sampai tahun baru!" tanyaku tidak percaya. Jarak usiaku dan kakakku memang beda sekitar 5 tahun. Kakakku sedang berkuliah di Negara Suna, di negeri padang pasir itu, sehingga aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi selama 2 tahun. Kakakku kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha.... Kakak baru balik tadi siang. Kakak memang mau bikin surprise ke kamu. Besok ultahmu, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Setelah mendengarnya, senyumku yang lebar kemudian semakin bertambah lebar. Akupun memeluknya lagi.

"_I missed you,_ Nichan...," ucapku pelan. Aku kemudian merasakan tangan kakak yang hangat mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh kesayangan. Tinggiku yang hanya sebahu kakak mempermudahnya untuk mengelus kepalaku. "Aku juga, Naruto," kudengar kakak berbisik. "Aku juga...."

Aku terus membenamkan kepalaku di pelukan kakak, sehingga aku tidak melihat tatapannya yang sendu dan senyumnya menjadi sebuah senyum yang terlihat sedih.

Kakak kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah! Sedah cukup reuninya. Kakak lapar nih! Pas kakak pulang, tau-tau aja Kaa-san nggak ada di rumah.... Emang kaa-san kemana?" tanya kakak.

"Kaa-san lagi ada urusan kayaknya. Paling nanti malam baru balik, atau besok pagi," jawabku.

"Ya sudah deh.... Kalau gitu kakak pergi beli makanan dulu ya. Kamu mau apa?" tawar Kyuubi.

"RAMEN!!" ucapku bersemangat dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kakakku yang melihat reaksiku yang begitu bersemangat hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nggak janji ya," katanya sambil ngeloyor keluar. "AAH! Kan kakak yang nawarin!!" seruku tidak terima. "Awas ya kalu nggak dibeliin!"

Kyuubi hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan cuek seraya turun ke lantai bawah. Aku segera melipat tanganku di dada, tanda ngambek. Tapi, percuma. Kakak sudah terlanjur keluar. "Hu-uh!" ujarku kesal. Tapi kemudian bibirku yang melengkung ke bawah perlahan-lahan membentuk sebuah senyum senang.

Kakak mungkin nggak bakal ngebeliin ramennya, tapi... yah, sudahlah.

Aku kemudian tertawa kecil sebelum berjalan ke pintu kamarku dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju lemariku dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian sebelum aku mulai mengganti bajuku.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata berwarna merah tersembunyi yang memperhatikan kami sedari tadi.

* * *

"Ho… Jadi kakakmu sudah balik dari Suna?" ucap Chouji sedikit cuek sambil terus mengunyah makanan kecilnya. Aku, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba sekarang sedang duduk-duduk di dalam kelas sambil menunggu bel masuk kelas. Aku hanya tersenyum, tapi nampaknya mereka tahu mood-ku memang lagi bagus. Hinata juga tersenyum, turut senang melihatku ceria seperti ini.

"P-pasti kamu s-senang sekali, ya?" ujar Hinata.

"Iya! Banget!" kataku.

Kiba, yang duduk di samping Shikamaru, cemberut sedikit.

"Emang apa sih hebatnya kakak loe itu? Jangan-jangan dia tuh pedophile, lagi," ucapnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, akupun dengan sigap memukul kepala si pecinta anjing itu.

"ITAI! Sakit, tahu! Apa-apaan, sih?" protesnya. Aku kemudian mengalihkan perhatian dengan cueknya sementara Chouji dengan terang-terangan menertawakan kesialan Kiba, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Kiba dengan khawatir.

"Kamu tuh ya, jangan ngejelekin Kyuubi-niisan di depan adeknya, dong. Ngomongin kalo dia tuh pedophile, lagi," kata Shikamaru dengan malas. Kiba hanya melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"Peringatanmu tuh telat, tau gak?" balas Kiba. "Lagipula, aku serius nih! Emang kakaknya Naruto tuh gimana sih orangnya?" katanya lagi.

Moodku yang tadinya bagus berubah drastis gara-gara Kiba. Enak saja, kakak yang baik gitu dibilang pedophile! Hmph!

"Memang kamu belum pernah ketemu sama Kyuubi-niisan?" tanya Chouji heran. Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jangankan ketemu. Tau aja baru sekarang, kok!" ujarnya lagi.

"Iya, ya," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba. "Kiba kan baru pindah ke kota Moriyama ini sekitar semester 2 kelas 1 tahun lalu, kan? Pantas saja dia belum tahu tentang Kyuubi-niisan."

"Nah, tuh inget! Makanya, cepetan ceritain dong!" ucap Kiba tidak sabaran. Aku kemudian melihat Shikamaru melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan malasnya itu. Nampaknya dia mau aku yang cerita. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang sama malasnya sebelum aku akhirnya menyerah dan bercerita.

"Kakak lebih tua 5 tahun dari aku. Sejak aku umur 6 tahun, seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, ayahku jarang berada di rumah, begitu juga ibuku. Pada saat itu, kakak yang selalu menemani aku, susah maupun senang. Makanya, hubunganku dengan kakak bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Tapi, sejak kakak pergi kuliah ke Suna 2 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Katanya, semester awal kuliah itu selalu sibuk, makanya meskipun di Universitas kakak ada hari libur, kakak jarang bisa pulang," ceritaku. Kiba hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Makanya, kalau kamu berani ngejelek-jelekin kakakku lagi, jangan heran kalau kepalamu lepas dari lehermu lho, ya?" ujarku mengancam.

"He-he… aku kan cuma bercanda…. Jangan dianggap serius, dong," ucap Kiba sedikit takut.

"Oya, Naruto. Kyuubi-niisan ngambil jurusan apa?" tanya Chouji yang masih sibuk mengunyah. Aku kemudian memasang pose berpikir ala Detektif Conan.

"Hmm… Apa, ya? Kalau nggak salah sih ada hubungannya sama Sejarah dan Mitos, deh," jawabku tidak yakin. "Kakak jarang ngebicarain kuliahnya. Kaa-san dan Chichi juga nggak pernah ngebahas itu. Entah tidak peduli, atau karena percaya sama kakak," tambahku. Mereka kemudian hanya ber-ooh ria.

Tidak lama kemudian, belpun berbunyi. Murid-murid yang tadinya berada di luar kelas segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Eh, kudengar bakal ada murid baru yang masuk, lho!" bisik seseorang. Aku kemudian melirik ke arah suara itu. Seorang cewek teman sekelasku sedang berbisik ke teman sebangkunya.

"Oh ya? Cewek atau cowok?" balas teman sebangkunya itu.

"Cowok! Tadi aku lihat waktu lewat depan ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Cakep lho! Banget!" sahutnya dangan semangat. Tidak lama kemudian, bisikan mereka terhenti karena pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka. Perhatianku kemudian teralih ke Kakashi-sensei, guru wali kelas kami yang terkenal karena keterlambatannya.

Nampaknya rumor kalau ada murid baru itu benar, karena jarang sekali guru yang satu ini tepat waktu.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pagi ini akan ada murid baru di kelas ini," ucap Kakashi-sensei dari depan kelas. Dia kemudian menoleh kearah pintu dan memanggil masuk murid baru tersebut.

"Masuklah," panggilnya. Murid baru itu kemudian melangkah masuk. Kebisingan yang awalnya menyapu kelas ini tiba-tiba saja menghilang, digantikan oleh kesunyian yang senyap. Suara-suara sekecil apapun tiba-tiba saja bisa terdengar jelas. Suara nafas, benda kecil jatuh, bahkan suara langkahnya.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Murid baru tersebut tidak memiliki karakteristik yang mencolok. Rambut hitam legam, warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, dan postur wajah yang oriental. Seragam sekolah dia pakai dengan rapi dan lengkap. Tentu, gaya rambutnya sedikit aneh. Belah tengah dengan poni panjang di sisi kanan kiri wajahnya dan bagian rambut belakangnya di sasak ke atas.

'_Mirip pantat ayam,'_ pikirku tanpa sadar. Nampaknya Kiba, yang duduk dibelakangku juga berpikiran sama, karena aku mendengarnya menahan tawa.

"Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal," salamnya dengan nada datar. Aku kemudian mendengar suara desahan nafas, meskipun samar-samar. Aku menangkap rasa kaget dalam suara itu. Aku kemudian melirik kearah sumber suara itu. Alisku terangkat saat melihat tampang kaget dari wajah seorang Haruno Sakura.

'_Apa mereka saling kenal, ya?'_ pikirku. Namun, aku tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Pikiran itu hanya terlintas begitu saja tanpa ada pendalaman. Namun, aku menjadi penasaran saat anak baru tersebut bertemu mata dengan Sakura. Aku melihat Sakura menelan ludah saat anak baru itu menyadari keberadaannya. Tampangnya antara gugup dan takut.

Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sakura ke anak baru itu. _'Wajar aja Sakura takut… matanya memicing ngeri gitu, sih,'_ pikirku kesal. Aku jadi merasa ingin membela Sakura…

"OI! Pantat ayam!" panggilku keras. Dia nampaknya kaget dan kemudian mencari-cari siapa yang berani menghinanya tadi. Tampangnya jadi tambah ngeri kalau marah. Kakashi yang sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara, hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menahan tawa.

Sudah kuduga Kakashi-sensei juga berpikiran seperti itu. Ha!

Anak-anak lain yang mendengar ucapanku tadi juga berusaha menahan tawa. Tetap saja, ada yang terang-terangan tertawa, misalnya Kiba. Ada juga yang bertingkah tidak peduli, misalnya Shikamaru, dan ada juga yang tidak terima, contohnya para cewek-cewek fangirl-nya.

"Siapa tadi yang bicara!" kata si anak baru itu dengan keras sembari menyapu ruangan, mencari pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah aku. Aku kemudian berdiri.

"Aku yang tadi bicara. Kenapa? Nggak terima?" ucapku menantangnya. Wajahnya kemudian menjadi dingin dan tidak terbaca lagi. Tapi, sebelum itu aku sempat melihat sesuatu di matanya untuk sesaat. Aku merasa dia mengenalku dari sorot matanya pada waktu sesaat itu.

Tapi, aku hanya berpikir kalau aku salah lihat.

"Ehem," Kakashi berdeham, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Kakashi kemudian menoleh kearah si anak baru itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kamu inginkan," ujar guru Kakashi. Si anak baru itu kemudian melangkah ke tengah kelas, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di dekatku. Dia kemudian dengan seenaknya mengambil tempat di sampingku, di tempatnya Ino.

"H-Hei! Di situ ada orangnya!" protesku.

"Sekarang lagi nggak ada, kan?" ujarnya cuek. AKu kemudian kembali protes, tapi tidak diacuhkannya. Aku kemudian menggeram marah sebelum aku akhirnya protes kepada guru Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto," kata Kakashi dengan cueknya. "Ino nanti bisa duduk di tempat duduk belakangnya, di samping Kiba-kun."

Agh! Sialan! Guru sama murid sama aja! Sama-sama cuek!

Pada akhirnya, aku harus bersabar duduk di samping si brengsek ini…. Haah, kok kayaknya aku lagi sial ya sekarang?

Aku kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan mencatat semua apa yang Kakashi-sensei jelaskan. Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap ke arahku sekilas.

Aku pura-pura tidak menyadari pandangannya yang tajam ke arahku. Pandangan yang marah, namun sekaligus rindu dan sedih. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang penuh emosi yang rumit, yang kumengerti, namun juga tidak kumengerti.

Pandangan itu… Aku mengenal pandangan itu… Dulu sekali…

* * *

**Sapphire09:** So? menurut kalian gimana? Apa cerita saya segitu jelek dan gaje-nya sampai-sampai saya harusnya berhenti nulis nih cerita?

btw, tolong jangan lupakan kata-kata yang terletak di bawah judul chapter. Masing-masing punya arti sendiri dan bisa dibilang merupakan kunci cerita. Jika ada yang bisa menebak benar siapa saja yang 'mungkin' mengucapkan kata-kata itu, akan saya berikan cookies deh!

Anyway, makin banyak review yang dateng, makin cepat saya updet!

So... please review!!


End file.
